A Simple Present Beacuse of Jealousy
by Gia-XY
Summary: Taiga cemburu karena bayangannya lebih memerhatikan vanilla shake di tangannya./ Hint of shounen-ai. Kagami Taiga's birthday fanfiction.


**A Simple Present Beacuse of Jealousy**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Taiga cemburu karena bayangannya lebih memerhatikan _vanilla shake_ di tangannya.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AR, petunjuk shounen-ai, OOC, mungkin beberapa typo, beberapa unsur Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga's Birthday Fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah minum _vanilla shake_."

Siapa yang tidak kaget jika mendengar partner kesayanganmu menyuruhmu berhenti mengonsumsi apa yang kausuka. Apalagi bicaranya dengan nada ketus.

Kuroko Tetsuya langsung meletakkan gelas _vanilla shake_ -nya di atas meja mendengar ucapan Sang Partner, Kagami Taiga. Sepasang manik biru lautnya memicing ke arah Taiga.

"Atas dasar apa Kagami- _kun_ menyuruhku berhenti mengonsumsi vanilla shake?" Tetsuya membalas dengan nada datar, walau mata tetap menatap tajam Taiga.

"Kau itu, ya! Apa kau tidak sadar?" Mendadak, Taiga menunjuk ke arah gelas _vanilla shake_ milik Tetsuya. Wajahnya tampak kesal. "Kalau kausudah meminum _vanilla shake_ , kau seringkali tidak fokus ke arahku! Kita sedang makan bersama, 'kan?!"

Salah, Taiga. Tetsuya itu sedang minun, bukan makan. Oh, _yeah_ , apa pun. Taiga tak peduli. Intinya mereka sedang bersama di Maji Burger.

"Kagami- _kun_ cemburu pada _vanilla shake_? Kekanakan sekali." Panah imajiner tertancap tepat di jantung Sang Cahaya. Sakit …, sakit rasanya, Tetsuya …. Taiga hanya ingin kau memerhatikannya, kok. Taiga memang cemburu, tapi tidak mau mengaku.

"Ya, sudah, kalau Kagami- _kun_ berkata begitu, aku tidak akan mau bicara pada Kagami- _kun_ sampai Kagami- _kun_ mencabut perintah Kagami- _kun_." Tetsuya langsung berdiri sambil membawa tas dan gelas _vanilla shake_ -nya yang masih berisi. Taiga tercengang di tempat.

Tetsuya ngambek, tuh? Loh, kenapa jadi Tetsuya yang ngambek?

"Padahal, tadinya aku mau mengajak Kagami- _kun_ ke rumahku untuk mengambil kado ulang tahun Kagami- _kun_ hari ini." Tetsuya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari Maji Burger tanpa menunggu balasan Taiga. Mendengar kata "kado" dan "ulang tahun", Taiga menelengkan kepala bingung. Memang hari ini ulang tahun—OH! BENAR JUGA! Bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri?!

Taiga pun buru-buru berdiri dan berlari keluar dari Maji Burger, mengejar Tetsuya sambil membawa tas. Sebungkus burger yang belum tersentuh oleh Taiga ditinggalkannya di atas meja.

"Oi, tunggu, Kuroko!" Sayang, yang dipanggil tak kunjung menoleh, sementara Taiga tetap kewalahan mengejarnya. Bukan Tetsuya yang jalannya terlalu cepat, tetapi keramaian trotoarlah yang menghalangi Taiga untuk meraih lengan Tetsuya. Sementara Tetsuya—karena badannya yang kecil dan keberadaannya yang tipis—dapat dengan mudah berjalan di antara lautan manusia di malam itu.

"Kuroko! Berhenti!" Tetsuya berhenti sejenak di sisi jalan, menunggu lampu penyeberangan pejalan kaki berganti warna menjadi hijau. Ini kesempatan Taiga untuk mengejar lelaki mungil itu! Taiga pun memercepat larinya.

Sayang, sebelum Taiga berhasil mencapai tempat di mana Tetsuya berdiri, lampu penyebrangan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Tetsuya pun langsung berjalan menyeberangi jalan mendahului pejalan kaki yang lain, membuat Taiga semakin panik karena targetnya kembali menjauh.

Taiga masih berlari berusaha mengejar Tetsuya walau badan besarnya terus ditabrak manusia-manusia yang berjalan di ke arah yang berlawanan arah darinya.

… Mendadak, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi ….

 _BRAK!_

Sepasang manik merah membelalak. Lari sepasang kaki kekar yang ditutupi celana panjang yang merupakan bawahan seragam SMA Seirin lama-lama terhenti.

Kebisingan kota di malam hari memasuki indera pendengaran Taiga. Kebisingan yang volumenya lebih dari malam-malam lainnya.

 _Apa …? Apa yang terjadi …? Ini bohong, 'kan …?_ Taiga berpikir sambil menatapi pemandangan di depannya. Tubuhnya kembali ditabrak oleh manusia-manusia yang memercepat langkahnya untuk berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya juga dituju oleh Taiga. Suhu rendah di malam hari yang seakan menusuk kulit Taiga terasa lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"ADA LELAKI TERTABRAK!"

"PENABRAKNYA KABUR!"

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

Sadar apa yang terjadi di depannya adalah sesuatu yang nyata, Taiga langsung berlari kencang menuju ke arah kerumunan orang di tengah jalur penyebrangan jalan.

"KUROKOOO!"

Taiga menerobos kerumuan itu dengan membabibuta. Di pikirannya hanya satu. Ia harus memastikan apa yang mereka kerumuni bukanlah apa yang ada di bayangan Taiga!

Sayangnya, kenyataan memang lebih kejam dari fantasi semacam mimpi.

Ketika sampai di tengah kerumunan, pemandangan menusuk hatilah yang didapat Taiga. Gelas kertas Maji Burger yang tutup plastiknya terbuka, menghamburkan _vanilla shake_ yang seharusnya menjadi isinya, serta … sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru esnya yang dinodai merahnya darah …. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebagian besar sisi tubuhnya bersimbah darah ….

"… Bohong …. Mana mungkin …." Kagami perlahan berjalan mendekati tubuh Tetsuya dengan kedua kakinya yang tanpa sadar bergetar, kemudian berlutut di sebelah pemain bayangan Seirin tersebut. Kerumunan di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik melihat aksi Taiga.

"Jangan bercanda, Kuroko …." Taiga mulai memindahkan tubuh Tetsuya ke lengan kirinya. Pundak Tetsuya disandarkan ke lengan kiri Taiga, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya masih membebani permukaan jalan beraspal. Tangan kanan Taiga mulai mengguncang bahu Tetsuya. Awalnya pelan, dan semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Bangun, Kuroko! Jangan pura-pura tidur seperti ini!" Taiga terus mengguncang bahu bayangannya. Sepasang manik merahnya melebar tak percaya. Pasti Tetsuya hanya sengaja mengerjai Taiga di hari ulang tahun Taiga dengan pura-pura pingsan, 'kan? Taiga benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan sosok yang selalu mengejeknya dengan wajah datar itu benar-benar tidak bercanda. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Tetsuya …. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! Tetapi ….

Taiga mengehentikan guncangannya di pundak Tetsuya karena Tetsuya tak kunjung sadar. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan berdecih kesal. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan kanannya yang tadi mengguncang bahu Tetsuya kini mencengkram erat bahu bayangannya.

 _Kado ulang tahun macam apa ini? Tidak butuh …. AKU TIDAK BUTUH KADO SEMACAM INI!_

"Kuroko …. Ukh …! SIALAAAAAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama untuk lelaki muda, atau panggilan untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

AMPUUUUN! JUJUR, SAYA GAK NYANGKA _ENDING_ -NYA BEGITU! Awalnya, saya mau bikin Kagami nangkap tangan Kuroko di sebelah lapangan basket jalanan! Sumpah! Terus, mendadak tangan saya ngetiknya malah kayak gini!

Soal _ending_ , saya serahkan ke tangan pembaca. Apa Kuroko selamat atau meninggal, atau malah koma. Saya pribadi, sih, galau antara Kuroko koma atau meninggal. Kalau di pikiran awal saya, nasib Kuroko dibikin lebih jelas, meninggal. Terus, saya galau karena gak tega. Akhirnya dibuat gantung LAGI. Aduh, saya memang pecinta _ending_ gantung sepertinya. Soalnya menurut saya, segala yang gantung biasanya bikin imajinasi menari di kepala. X3

Kagami Taiga- _san_ , _otanjubi omedetou_! Semoga Kuroko tersayang selamat, ya. Maafkan keisengan saya membuat fanfiksi seperti ini untuk Anda, Taiga- _san_ ….

 _Okay_ , sekian, maaf atas segala kesalahan yang ada. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
